


One last night

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Last Night Together, Separations, goodbye kiss, last day together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: When the law had not been passed earlier today, against all made assumptions, any romantic or sexual relationship between humans and androids was considered highly illegal, no matter how consensual and heartfelt it was. There was an official verdict now, no legal limbo existing anymore._____Connor and you have been in a relationship for about a year. After this heartbreaking news you two have to face the cold and harsh truth.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	One last night

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mean for it to turn out this angsty. OMG, I nearly cried while writing it. Yes, I am an emotional mess. 😭 So, this is your warning, the fluff is elsewhere today. I’m sorry!
> 
> Accompanies [ this mood board](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483648/chapters/54558736) and is probably going to be turned into a multi-chaptered work.

You were sitting at the landing stage, your usual place, your thigh touching his, feet dangling above the water. Connor grabbed for your shaky hand, looking at you with a brave smile. You had to avert your gaze, not being able to look at him too long without wanting to cry again. It had to end. There was no other way. It was so unfair.  
“It’s not forever you know”, he said softly and you weren’t sure he believed his own words, his eyes betraying him, almost welling over too.  
You sniffed and looked at the smooth surface of the lake again. It blended almost seamlessly into the grey sky above.

When the law had not been passed earlier today, against all made assumptions, any romantic or sexual relationship between humans and androids was considered highly illegal, no matter how consensual and heartfelt it was. There was an official verdict now, no legal limbo existing anymore.

“I know”, you squeezed Connor’s hand tightly, intertwining your fingers. It had been a juggling act form the beginning with the two of you. Both of you had fallen in love hard and fast. Desperate for someone to hold on to in these challenging times, cling to when things had gotten rough. You were the anchor for each other when the world had changed that night in november. And you were reluctant to let go of what you had, just because a jury wasn’t approving of your genuine feelings.

Well, it was not like your relationship had ever been approved of. Tolerated maybe. Frowned upon pretty definitely. Sure, those close to you were fine with it, seeing how good you were for each other. How happy you were.  
For the outer world though you weren’t officially a couple. Connor even took off his LED to pass as more human but his face had been too prominent in the media to fool anyone. You couldn’t even meet at each other’s homes in case the neighbours suspected something, resulting in having to sneak away into motels, cabins or finding a lonely spot like this place by the lake if you wanted to spend time together, having to get as far away from Detroit as possible. It wasn’t easy but you made it work for the longest time because it was so worth it.

You’ve never loved someone like you loved Connor. Being together now for almost a year you had clicked from the start, on every level. You had nearly given up on finding your Mr. Right, the one you could see yourself settling down with, when your paths had crossed. And weren’t you just the luckiest girl that Connor had felt the same for you? What were the chances?

Now though even these meetings in secrecy had to stop. If you got caught, there would be serious consequences from this day on. And with Connor working for the government it had become troublesome tenfold. His career would be over before it had even picked up speed yet. Maybe he’d even face his deactivation. The details had not gotten out yet but various sources had claimed the punishments to be very harsh and strict. The same applied to human punishments. And honestly, both of you weren’t too keen to find out what exactly awaited you.  
Guess all that talk from the night of the revolution about androids being seen as equals was just that. Talk.

“I don’t want this Con. I… I just wanna be with you”, you mumbled, on the verge of crying again. Or still. You didn’t know anymore, “I’m not ready to give you up. Not when I finally found you…”  
Connor exhaled, hanging his head. Oh, if that sigh didn’t hold all of his desperation and sadness. You knew he felt the same.  
“It’s not about giving me up. It’s….”  
“About staying safe. I know that. I know. But it amounts to the same thing”, you interrupted him bitterly.  
For a while you sat there, staring straight ahead together, neither of you really knowing what to say. There was so much you wanted to get off your chest and yet nothing seemed right at this moment. Nothing would even begin to cut what was going on in your head or your heart.

You felt that this was the end. Not just a temporary one but the end for good. You didn’t voice that thought either. Hardened fronts on both sides made negotiations and inclusion almost impossible nowadays. It had started out so good and peaceful. How did they end up in a dead end with convergence so out of the question?  
You sighed deeply. It really wasn’t fair.

“Look at me, love”, Connor said ever so softly then, his hand not clasping yours cupping your cheek to turn your head to him. You felt your heart sink. So he thought this was it too?  
Your lip trembled at seeing the dried tear stains on his cheeks. Those certainly wouldn’t be his last. You hated to see him cry. You hated to see him do anything but smile at you.  
“I loved every second of this. Of us. But it’s out of our hands now… As much as I want this to be a bad dream, it’s not. And as much as I would love to have this forever… I would never be so selfish as to put my happiness above your safety.”  
There it was.

“Oh Connor…”, you wailed and felt a hot tear rolling down your cheek as your lips met in a soft, tentative kiss that got more and more intense as your mouths worked against each other’s. Connor must have tasted the saltiness too and brought his arm around your middle, pulling you closer to him. All you could do was clutch at his strong shoulders and try not to fall apart completely. Oh god, this felt so much like a goodbye-kiss.

When you pulled away from each other Connor had his eyes still closed, his forehead resting against yours, his hand still cupping your face, thumb stroking your hot cheek.  
“I’ll take you with me for the rest of my days, love. Those memories we shared… I’ll cherish them forever. There’ll never be someone else for me but you.”

You trembled against him and told him that no one would ever be able to hold a candle to him either and that you’d wait for him as long as it would take.  
He looked at you then and if it weren’t already broken your heart would have shattered into a million tiny pieces at the sight of Connor trying to put on a brave smile when he just wanted to break down crying. Still he kept on talking, his voice almost failing him.

“You taught me what it was like to be human. Showed me life. How to love and be loved in return. I never would have thought… That I would get to experience that. But right now I wish I would have never been able to feel at all. Because I feel like I’m suffocating if I have to go a single second without you, love.”

You kissed him again, more slowly this time and felt muffled sobs racking his body. Connor had never held back with telling you how he felt for you but this was new. Oh, your sweet, sweet Connor. What would you do without him?

There really was nothing left to say now. You both knew what you meant to each other without having to say it out loud over and over again. You were each other’s everything. And that everything was about to be ripped from you violently.

You sat on the landing stage for a little while longer and just enjoyed the nearness of the other for the last time. You’d forever memorize his smell. That soft voice. His gentle brown eyes. The freckles adorning his face and whole body. The way his stray strand of chocolate hair swayed with every movement. The way those lips kissed you and how your name fell them when his hands had roamed your body for hours on end. The perfect weight on top of you. Strong arms holding you steady. The steady thrum of his thirium pump. Your hand fitting perfectly into his. His laugh. His smile. His concern for your well-being and the way he cared for you like his world solely revolved around you. Which it did. And vice versa. You’d remember everything about him.

As if on cue Connor raised his hand, taking yours with it and bringing up your palm flatly against his. Your breath hitched at the thought of doing this one last time with him and you had to smile fondly despite another few tears escaping your eyes. Connor peeled back the skin of his hand and you felt the electric sizzle from your fingertips down to your wrist when he tried to ‘interface’ with you. Which of course hadn’t worked a single time out of the countless ones you did this. But the warm tingling it brought you felt just so intimate. So right.  
After a while he put his skin back on and kissed first your palm, then your lips again.  
“Tempus fugit“, he told you with a small smile and you knew that phrase well. It was something Connor had taught you.  
“Amor manet”, you answered quietly, almost instinctively. *  
Connor gazed deeply into your eyes before he looked down again, letting go of your hand.  
And with the heaviest heart and shakiest legs Connor stood up. It was time. No.

“Connor… Don’t go”, you pleaded, tears flowing freely now again, turning to look up at him, desperation evident in every syllable, every move of your lips, every breath.  
“Just tonight. Please! Just give us this last night! Don’t leave me just yet. I can’t….”  
You had to at least try to stall the inevitable a little further. It was a bad idea. Both of you knew that. It would make parting all the more difficult.

Connor stood above you, eyes full of sorrow and pain, matching yours. He swallowed hard when he looked out over the water before he nodded, smiling sadly at you.  
“Okay. One last night.”  
He pulled you up into his arms, engulfing you in his warmth, hand on your neck keeping you close. You were gonna miss that. So very much.

When you thought about what lay ahead of you, your heart started aching badly like your soul was being crushed. And in a way it really was.  
Him agreeing to this night was nothing but bittersweet. But that was already more than you could have hoped for really.

______________

* Latin, meaning: Time flies, but love endures.


End file.
